


Broccoli the 13th

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, mention of park chanyeol, sehun is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Sehun loves horror movies, too bad he is too scared to watch them by himself.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Broccoli the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Halloween Round of CASE–94 a Fest for Oh Sehun.

Shadows are cast outside Sehun’s window, taunting him underneath his blanket. A black figure zooms right to left across his glass pane. 

And the worst part of it all? Sehun is home alone. 

And to add to the frightening situation, Sehun watched Friday The 13th yesterday with his friend Chanyeol—the factor pouring gasoline onto the moment at hand.

The scenes of Jason slaughtering adolescents like himself stay fresh in his mind. The gruesome image of the victim’s blood splattering across the white hockey mask makes him shudder, appearing every time he closes his eyes.

The fire was lit, by Sehun’s own hand. 

Sehun is scared, terrified like he’s ten again. 

Behind his bed covers he hides, only his eyes and above are exposed. He’s ready to scream at the top of his lungs when he catches sight of the machete-wielding killer. There’s not much he can do anyways, it’s not like Jason can die. 

Maybe he should attempt to hide instead. 

Slowly he emerges from his blanket, eyes never leaving the window. 

The shadow keeps dashing back and forth, like a haunted grandfather clock. He holds his breath as he crouches under his bed, afraid one shallow exhale will alert the killer. 

The only sound Sehun can hear is his frantic heartbeat. _Can Jason hear heartbeats?_

“Boo.” Comes a faint whisper, the hot breath hitting his ear. 

Sehun screams, hitting his head on the bottom of his bed in the process. He rushes to scramble out from under his bed, curling into a ball in the middle of his floor. 

“Don’t kill me Jason, please!” He weeps, hands covering his face. Unaware of the person crawling out from under his bed, spider-like. 

“Don’t provoke me.” The voice threatens. Deep, like the marianas trench. 

Sehun doesn’t remember Jason ever talking. If it was Jason, he would’ve been dead long ago. Jason doesnt fuck around. 

Reluctantly, he prys his slim fingers away from his eyes, peeking behind them. “You’re not Jason…”

Evergreen forest hair. The thick strands resemble pine needles on coniferous trees. 

“I’m worse than Jason, Sehun.”

Mismatched eyes. One whiter than a padded room with a shadowed moon born in the middle. Intriguing. The other eye was black. No pupil, no iris, just black. 

“How do you know my name, you creep?!” Sehun yells, sitting up from his position on the floor. He forgets about his previous dilemma as he crosses his arms, glaring at the intruder who was under his bed. 

“You’re not scared of me?” The demon frowns, his posture dropping dramatically. He looks like a kicked puppy with the pout on his full lips, as he slightly tilts his head. 

“No…”

“You’re scared of a fake killer, but not the demon living under your bed?” Kai deadpans, disappointment written over his handsome features, fracturing the image he wants to resemble. 

With a gasp, Sehun proclaims, “He’s not fake!” He brings his hand to his chest, “My friend told me he saw Jason with his own eyes!”

“Yeah, and I saw a unicorn yesterday.” 

“You did?!”

“No...”

“Who even are you?” Sehun asks, pointing an accusing finger at the demon. His attempt to change the topic seems to work, because the demon perks up at the question. 

“I’m Kai, the demon who lives under your bed.” The man with the mop of green on his head states. Sehun thinks it looks like broccoli, Kai looks like broccoli. 

The broccoli that lives under his bed. 

Scary. 

“Nice to meet you Kai, I’m Sehun!” He sticks his hand out for a shake. Kai slowly accepts the gesture, almost as if he is unsure how to respond. The demon has rough hands… and they’re firm. Very manly. 

“Since you're my friend now… can you check if Jason is outside my window?” Sehun asks, getting off the floor and scoots towards his bed. He gets in the same position as before, using the covers as his shield. 

Kai doesn’t respond, he stands before Sehun dumbfounded. 

“Come on, if Jason was scared of anyone it would be you!” Sehun exclaims, his hands making large gestures. 

Kai’s smirk came back, his ego boosted. He turned towards the window, opening it and climbing out. He wasn’t going to actually search for the fictional killer, he was doing it to appease the boy hiding behind blankets. 

Sehun watches as Kai’s lean figure moves outside his window, searching behind bushes. Sehun didn’t actually think the demon was scary, he also didn’t think Jason would be scared of Kai. He only said it to make him go look so he didn’t have to, Kai was his sacrifice. 

If Jason was out there, Kai would be his first victim. While Kai would be getting slaughtered, Sehun would be running away, saving himself. 

No way he is going to die to Jason. Not when he has broccoli boy, atleast. 

-

“What would you like?” Sehun asks, turning towards the broccoli boy. 

He can’t see through the shades Kai is wearing, but he can tell by the way his mouth is gaping open he has no clue what to order. 

Weeks have passed, and last night when Sehun forced Kai to watch a scary movie with him - because he doesn’t have the guts to watch a horror movie alone - Sehun found out that Kai never had bubble tea in his thousand years of life. 

When Sehun heard this shocking news, he declared that they were going to the younger’s favourite shop the next day. 

“I- I don’t know.” Kai mumbles, a faint blush painting his cheeks. Sehun giggles, patting his shoulder. 

“I’ll order for you.” Sehun says, his hand stays on the other’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

They get called next to the till, and Sehun walks up and tells the worker their order. He doesn’t realize Kai didn’t follow. 

Behind him stands Kai as still as a pole. 

Heart hammering against his ribcage, Kai wonders if this is what fear feels like. 

“Come get your bubble tea!” Sehun calls out to the frozen demon. “You’re holding up the line, broccoli.”

Kai blinks rapidly, focusing his mind back on the present. He walks towards Sehun, grabbing his bubble tea from the other’s hand. Their hands brush against each other, Sehun’s hand is warm while Kai’s is the opposite, cold. 

Kai quickly takes the drink from Sehun, wanting the physical contact between them to end quickly, he couldn’t handle it. 

As they walk out of the store, the bell ringing indicating their departure, Sehun speaks up, ”What’s up with you, broccoli? You’re acting strange, well, _stranger_.”

Kai hastily attaches his mouth to the straw, taking a big sip. It tastes good, he likes bubble tea. He starts choking when a mushy ball invades his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

Sehun hits his back as he bends over in a coughing fit. He spits the ball out, it’s black, and full of his saliva. 

“Must be the scary movie from last night.” Kai croaks out, massaging his throat. Curse this drink, it’s out to get him. 

“Ha, I knew you were scared of Michael Myers.” Sehun teases, linking their arms together and dragging the stunned demon back home. 

He started lecturing Kai on how he has to be careful when drinking bubble tea, and how he should’ve warned him about the tapioca. 

Kai wasn’t listening though, his mind too preoccupied with the arm linked with his. Sehun is so human _,_ so _warm_. 

That night, as the moon rose above into the bleak, dark sky, Sehun and Kai were getting ready to go to sleep. Kai stretches his limbs, getting ready to go underneath the queen sized bed.

Just as the slim demon is about to disappear, Sehun grabs his arm, stopping him from leaving Sehun’s sight.

“Wait,” Sehun blurts out, his heart hammering, “can you sleep with me?”

Kai stares at Sehun with wide eyes, not knowing how to answer. If he slept in the same bed, would Sehun be able to hear his heart beating rapidly? He wouldn’t want Sehun to think he is scared too.

“Sure.” Kai eventually answers, getting off of the floor and crawling into the large bed. He can feel Sehun’s body warmth behind him, it makes him feel safe. Hopefully he makes Sehun feel safe too, even though he doesn’t have body heat, his skin is freezing cold.

Sehun smiles, closing his eyes in content.

There’s no way he was sleeping alone in the dark when ghostface could be lurking around, waiting to ring his phone and then kill him. Atleast, that’s what Sehun tells himself.

Kai is Sehun’s broccoli. The broccoli that lives beside him on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you enjoyed. I'm a horror movie fanatic so i had to add those killers :p i also wanted to add Vincent from 'House of Wax' because it's my all time fav horror movie, but ended up not.


End file.
